


Darkest before dawn

by pairatime



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Sometimes Ty had hated being Hod, sometimes he hadn’t mined.





	Darkest before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> for smallfandomfest summer of 2017; Almighty Johnsons, The: Writer's choice: I'm a god!

He felt it all. He felt the trail under his feet. He felt the wind blowing over his face. He felt the leaves brushing against his arm. He felt everything, everything but the sun’s warmth on his skin Ty realized as he stopped his run and looked up at the afternoon sun, closed his eyes and waited.

Ty let his head slump down, letting loose a deep sigh a minute later when nothing changed and his skin felt as icy cold as it had for the last month. Like it had since the night of his birthday and he learned about the damn Norse gods.

“Dammit,” Ty swore before he slowly resumed his run down the trail, his footfall heavier than before as he made his way deeper down the forest trail until he reached the cooler part of the path that wound by the river while completely shielded from the sun by the canopy of leaves.

Not that it felt any different to him that it had out in the sun, not anymore because of fucking Hod.

***

“What the hell are they doing here,” Ty demanded to know as he glared down at Eva after he slammed open the door to the back room of the club to find her and a pair of her groupies lounging on the sofa.

“This is Clare and Mark and Hel is just what they’re doing,” Eva answered with a smirk, leaning down and pulling first the girl and then the man into a kiss.

Ty felt his blood turn icy and the room drop to freezing as he grabbed Eva and slammed her into a wall, taking her punch with a glare and kicking the groupie back down when the mortal tried to intervene, “You are _MY_ wife. Mine.”

“Make me feel it then. Make them feel it Hod,” Eva challenged with a biting kiss.

“Fuck Eva,” Ty growled as he pushed the goddess away, “don’t call me that.”

“We’re gods. It’s what you are, what I am. It’s who we are. Stop fighting it and enjoy it,” Eva shot back, grabbing the mortal girl, “Enjoy them. Enjoy her,” Eva said running her hands down Clare’s breast and into her tight shorts.

With a grin Ty grabbed Eva, taking her in a bruising kiss, followed by the girl as he ran his hand down Eva’s, forcing the zipper down.

“Don’t leave me out of this,” Mark demanded as he reached over and tried to pull Eva into a kiss.

Only he never got to as Ty grabbed his shirt, “I didn’t say I was going to share, Mate.”

Mark let out a cry as the room grew even colder and Ty’s hand, pressing into Mark’s chest, changing into an even paler white as the mortal gasped out a few stuttering breaths. Mark’s own skin frosting over and his lips changed to blue as his gasps slowed.

Eva pressed herself against Ty’s shoulder as she leaned closer to Mark, grinning manically she licked her lips as she watched, “So close to death,” she whispered gleefully.

“What?” Ty exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Mark as he looked at his wife.

Mark slumped into the couch as his glazed eyes gazed up at Ty while Clare knelt at his side.

“I could feel it, he was so close. Wasn’t it awesome,” Eva asked as she watched Mark who was slowly getting his color back.

“I could feel it,” Ty told her as he looked back at Mark, “it was…I don’t know how to describe how it felt.”

“Rush. What a rush. Do it again,” Mark said, pleaded, his voice rough and hoarse.

“I almost killed you,” Ty said confused as he looked down at Mark.

“He was touched by the power of a god. Why wouldn’t he want more of it, of you? I can’t get enough,” Eva declared as she pulled Ty into a bruising lip biting kiss.

“I could have killed him Eva,” Ty stated as he pushed Eva to the wall once more.

“He’s a fucking mortal. Now do it again,” Eva ordered, pulling at Ty’s hand.

“Babe, you have to try it, man you have to,” Mark said, giving Clare a kiss as he pulled her onto his lap.

“Fuck yeah,” Eva shouted, ripping Clare’s shirt away, “so fucking hot.”

Ty looked down at them and sneered, pressing his hand to Clare’s breast.

***

“I’m Hod again,” Ty said aloud as he held up his frozen glass of water. Shaking his head as he sat it down. “I was mortal and now I’m part of a fucked up circle of gods, again,” Ty sat down with a sigh.

“It’s not your fault your brother is a bit of a git. And this is, this is why you used to do ice carving isn’t it?” Dawn asked as she picked up the frozen glass, turning it upside down.

“Yeah. That and the fringe repair,” Ty answered before going on to explain, “I don’t feel cold, I was always so cold ice didn’t melt when I touched it. They all seemed perfect.”

“But now with the bike, what changed?” Dawn asked, setting down the glass to take Ty’s hand in hers.

“I became mortal, for a little while at least. I didn’t feel Hod cold anymore and being around cold wasn’t want I wanted. It had never been what I wanted and with him gone I didn’t have to be doing it anymore,” Ty told her, bring her hand to his face. “With you I feel warmth.”

“You _are_ warm,” Dawn said with a frown, “I remember you being cold before. Or I think I remember, maybe. Were you cold before right?”

“I used to be. I felt nothing but cold. I don’t feel that way anymore. Only when I get angry. Other emotions don’t make me lose control anymore. I have more control,” Ty explained as he picked up the glass of melting ice and watched as it continued to melt in his hand.

“Anger, like the alley with Anders and Colin,” Dawn said.

“I’d never felt that angry before but after what Colin tried to do,” Ty shook his head, “I’d never felt Hod’s darkness like that before either.”

“What do you mean Hod’s darkness?” Dawn asked, taking the glass from Ty’s hand and replacing it with her hand once more.

Ty was quite for a moment before he answered, “Hod isn’t just the god of a cold winter. Half the Norse gods are winter gods in some way but Hod…he’s the god of winter dark and cold. Winter so bleak and barren that it burned into you your very soul. Stripping away your hope as it saps your very will to live,” Ty told Dawn, as he pulled away from the kitchen table, turning away from Dawn.

“Ty-“ Dawn said before Ty went on.

“That darkness used to overwhelm me. It was all I could feel and it got so much worse when I met Eva. Her darkness and mine…,” Ty stopped for a moment when he felt Dawn’s hand on her shoulder. “But not now. The darkness doesn’t control me anymore. In that alley I was in control of it. And now,” he paused as he turned and took Dawn’s hand in his again, “I feel warmth. It’s not the same as when I was mortal but its warmth. Real human warmth,” he smiled.

“It’s called love,” Dawn said as she smiled back, leaning into a kiss.


End file.
